Losing Your Memory
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena and Damon's life is forever changed when Elena loses her memory including everything he is. Can Damon help her through it or is there no way to save their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Losing Your Memory

Chapter 1

Memory was a beautiful thing. Memory was responsible for us remembering all the things who make us who we are. It's something that we all have and it's something that we can all lose in the blink of an eye.

Damon Salvatore knew that Elena Gilbert was the one since he first laid eyes on her. It was during a Halloween party for one of his coworkers. He was dressed up as a vampire, yes he knew it as such a cliché outfit, but it was all he had in his closet at the moment, but then she entered.

Damon was talking to his best friend Bonnie Bennett and her best friend Caroline Forbes, when Elena entered the room dressed up as an angel. It seemed pretty fitting to him since she was the heavenly saint to his world.

He thought he wouldn't get to speak to her that night until she approached Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena!" Caroline said giving the girl a hug.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell us you were in town." Bonnie said giving her a hug.

"Well I'm actually here to stay."

"Your dad got the transfer."

Elena nodded as she looked at Damon looking him over with those hypnotic eyes.

"Yeah he did, but that's not important right now. Who's your friend?"

Damon smiled at her and extended his hand.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Elena laughed as Caroline and Bonnie looked as if they were going to gag.

"Are you always this charming?"

"Only with you."

Elena smiled at that, but Bonnie and Caroline had seemed to have enough.

"Alright girl. Let's hit the dance floor." Caroline said taking her hand as Bonnie prepared to join them.

"Okay. Are you coming with Damon?"

"Oh I don't really dance."

Elena smiled one of her dazzling smiles at her. "Someday I'll change that."

Damon smiled hopefully one day she would.

6 years later

Damon grunted as he opened his eyes grunting. What the hell had happened?

Sitting up he looked at his surroundings and gasped. The car was upside down and wrecked. How the hell had this happened. Elena. Elena!

He searched around the vehicle, but didn't see her. She was there with him when all of this happened. Where had she gone? Where was she?

These were the last things he thought before he blacked out.

The next time Damon was awake, he was surrounded by light. It appeared as if he as in the hospital, but there still was no sight of Elena. Where was she?

"Nurse!" He yelled.

A nurse ran into his room and checked on his IV.

"Are you in pain, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I'm fine, I just need to know about my wife."

"Your wife?"

"She was in the car with me."

"Mr. Salvatore, I might know where she is."

"Good. Can I see her?"

"She's different. Is her name Elena?"

"Yes. What- What happened to her?"

"I'll go get you a chair. I'll go take you to see your wife and her doctor."

Damon nodded wondering why the nurse wasn't telling him anything.

In a matter of seconds he was in a wheelchair and had a different nurse rolling him into Elena's room. When he was there he gasped at what he saw.

Elena laid there with a bunch of scars running up and down her hole body along with bruises. She had bandages all over and it looked like she had a brush with death. Which was different from what she usually looked like. He still loved her no matter what. They were together for the rest of their lives. Through better and worse. He had to know what happened to her.

Thankfully a doctor came in shortly afterwards to answer all his questions.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore. I know you must have a few questions. "

"Yes, what-what happened to her. She-She wasn't in the car with me when I woke up."

"You woke up."

"Only for a brief second. It was only a second. I remember driving the car and than something hit us than I remember waking up, there-there was glass everywhere and she-she wasn't there when I woke up. What happened to her?"

"According to the accident report, Elena wasn't wearing her seat belt during the time of the accident and she was injected from the car and almost died at the scene. She';s very lucky that she's alive, but there were a few complications during surgery that we need to discuss."

"What kind of complications?"

Before the doctor could say anything, Elena opened her eyes. She looked at Damon with a look of bewilderment. Like she didn't recongize him at all.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked him struggling to breath. "Who-Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Losing Your Memory

Chapter 2

Damon looked upon Elena's face wondering what the hell was happening to his wife as he called the doctor into the room. The doctor gestured for him to step outside as he spared one last look at Elena before he exited the room wondering what the hell was going on. What had happened to his wife? And would it ever be right again?

"Would you care to explain to me what the hell is happening with my wife?"

The doctor hesitated for a brief second before answering Damon's question.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Salvatore, but your wife suffered severe memory loss from the accident."

"What does that mean? Are you trying to tell me that my wife can't remember who I am? That she doesn't comprehend who she is?"

The doctor nodded as Damon sucked in a breath.

"Will she get better? How serious is this?"

"That's all up to her. I'm sorry if the answer is vague, but it's the best one we have for cases like this."

"Elena isn't one of your stupid petty cases. She's possibly one of the best people i've ever met. The woman I married and you're standing here and telling me that somehow and in someway she doesn't remember that girl that she once was? How does a brain do that? How does it make you forget who you are within the span of an instant?"

"It just does Damon and unfortunately there's nothing we could do about it except wait. We're gonna keep her here overnight for observation and set her up with a specialist that will go to your house a few times a week to help her cope, but that's the best we could do. I'm sorry, but we're discharging her in the morning."

"So what you're saying is that I'm basically alone is this?"

"You're never alone Damon. Just remember that."

Damon sighed as the doctor left making him wonder what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Losing Your Memory

Chapter 3

"What do you mean I can go home?" Elena asked from her hospital bed as Damon helped her pack up her belongings.

"The doctors said everything looked great and you could go ahead and go home today if you wanted to."

Elena looked around the room suddenly feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden as Damon tried to pack more of her stuff. He knew that this would be difficult for her, but he knew he could help her if she would allow him to.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not"

"Because I'm not ready for this Damon, I could barely remember my name on even the best of days. Also the doctor told me to take it slow. How is moving back in with someone whose basically a stranger supposed to help?"

"Because I'm not a stranger Elena, I'm your husband."

"I don't know any of that. That's the downside to having a traumatic brain injury."

"It doesn't mean you don't try at least you can't stay here forever."

"What about my parents? What is there take on this?"

Damon bit his lip trying hard not to say anything about her mom and dad that would upset her. The doctors said she would need as less stress as possible and bringing up the topic of her dead parents wouldn't solve anything at this point in fact it would probably make things worse. He would tell her eventually just not right now.

"I haven't been able to reach them yet, but I'm sure they wouldn't want you to be alone with this."

"They should be here."

Damon bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything else as Elena sighed grabbing her bag.

"So when do we leave?"

"Whenever you feel up to it?"

"and there won't be any pressure on me right? I'm still trying to figure all of this out on my own."

"Of course not. We'll go as slow as you want."

"Sounds perfect. Did you bring a change of clothes for me?"

Damon nodded as he gestured to the chair where he brought a couple of her favorite outfits so she would have options to choose from.

"Thanks. Ugh, I know you claim that we're married and all and I really want to try and make this work, but do you think you could step outside for a minute while I get dressed and gather my stuff to leave?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Reluctantly Damon excited the room wandering towards the nurse's station so he could sign Elena's release papers. Some time after that Elena exited the room wearing an older outfit that he hadn't seen her in, in years. It still looked good on her nonetheless.

"You ready?"

"as ready as a girl who's missing half her memory can be."

"I'll be right by your side if you need me."

"I don't know how comforting that will be since I hardly know you, but thanks for the support. I know you don't have to deal with this."

"I want to. Your my wife and I love you. Even if you don't really know what that means anymore."

"I'll try to."

"That's all I ask for."

"Ready?" she asked giving him a weary smile.

"always."

"


End file.
